The Loud Personalities
by laze jovanov
Summary: Due to the overwhelming stress of dealing with his sisters, Lincoln begins having Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), in which case, his psyche inadvertently creates alternate personalities with their own identities to deal with his sisters, as a defense mechanism. Now, his sisters are the ones who must get used to their personality-changing brother.
1. Chapter 1

It's night time at the Loud House, and Lincoln is preparing for bed after a long and exhausting day at the house. After Lincoln finishes his bed, he turns to the viewers/readers.

"Living with a large family consisting of 10 sisters can be tricky, and that is _especial_ for me!" Lincoln suddenly shouts. "Yesterday, I was about to play one of my favorite video games, when suddenly...!"

**Flashback**

Lincoln was sitting on the couch, playing his video game... when suddenly a hockey puck shot from the kitchen and hit him in the head, knocking him down and causing him to lose the game.

"_No_! Dang it, Lynn!" Lincoln angrily shouts.

**End of Flashback**

"And after that, I needed to go the bathroom." Lincoln continued. "But then...

**Flashback... again**

Lincoln was racing to the bathroom urgently, at last just as it seemed like it was over, he suddenly found out that the bathroom door was locked.

"What the!?"

Just then, Lori opened the door and emerged "Sorry Lincoln, but this is way more important than whatever you need the bathroom for." She said, before closing the door again, much to Lincoln dismay.

"_Whaaaaaaat_?!" Lincoln squealed in disbelief.

**End of Flashback**

"And finally, just as I was heading to my room 12 seconds ago..."

**Flashback...kind of...**

Lincoln was in his pajamas, heading to his room for bed, when he suddenly slips on a banana peel that was placed on the floor, causing him to slide and crash into his room.

Luan appears outside with a humorous smile on her face. "Sorry for the _slip_ there, Lincoln! Hahahaha! Get it?"

"Grrrrrr..." Lincoln growls angrily.

**End of Flashback**

"You get the idea." Lincoln mutters before sighing. "It's so _exhausting_! If I was more assertive, I would have had my own free time! Without being bothered!" Lincoln then thought for a moment before continuing. "Then again, I might hurt someone else's feelings. Maybe if I was more tolerant to my sisters than normal? Ugh! It makes my head hurt just _thinking_ about it!" Lincoln said, rubbing his head in pain.

"I better get some shut-eye." He said to himself as he gets in his bed and turns off the light. "Maybe tomorrow won't be as rough... hopefully."

He looks at the ceiling before slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep.

However, unbeknownst to Lincoln himself, as he begins sleeping, his psyche has suffered significantly from the overwhelming stress of his sisters. And something in his mind begins happening - something Lincoln himself is unaware of...

* * *

**The Next Day**

The Sun rises over Royal Woods, and in the Loud House, 'Lincoln' opens his eyes and wakes up. But something was unusual about him this morning...

While nothing was physically different about him, his overall facial expression seemed... a lot happier and more relaxed. 'Lincoln' gets out of his bed before fixing it to be ready for tonight.

...

After 'Lincoln' dresses up and exits his room, he sees that his sisters are already up and going about their normal and chaotic routine. However, he isn't the least bit annoyed or even bothered by them, and simply continues smiling with his unusually relaxed expression. 'Lincoln' then proceeds to head to the bathroom, but he's suddenly stopped by Lola.

"Hold it, Lincoln. I want you to play Fashion Photographer with me, again." Lola said handing 'Lincoln' her camera

'Lincoln' smiles and takes the camera. "Of course, anything you like. I've got plenty of time."

"Um, Are you okay, Lincoln?" Lola asks, looking at him in slight surprise. "Because you usually don't like doing this, and try to excuse your way out of it. Which normally results in me threatening to tell mom and dad about you reading comics on the roof in your underwear."

"I guess you could say I'm not feeling like myself today." 'Lincoln' said, maintaining his relaxed smile.

"Huh, okay then." Lola shrugs before showing off as 'Lincoln' starts taking pictures of her. After several more shots, 'Lincoln' gives Lola back her camera. "Thanks, Lincoln!"

"You're most welcome, Princess." 'Lincoln' said with a wink before walking off, leaving Lola stunned at what he just said - but in a good way.

Just then, Lana, having witnessed this, approaches Lola. "Did Lincoln seem nicer than usual?" She asks, confused.

"He called me a Princess! A _Princess_!" Lola exclaims happily as she begins shaking Lana like crazy out of sheer enjoyment and excitement.

As 'Lincoln' continues heading to the bathroom, Luan suddenly approaches him.

"Hey Lincoln, small my new flower!" Luan said, causing 'Lincoln' to come closer to her flower, only for said flower to squirt water in his face, making Luan laugh at him. But 'Lincoln' didn't seem fazed by this at all, as he continued with his relaxed smile.

"Pretty good, Luan. Just watch your _step_ next time." He said before walking past her, causing Luan to look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean-Ahh!" Luan never gets to finish her sentence as she suddenly falls down when she tried to take a step, due to her shoelaces being tied. Apparently, 'Lincoln' was able to tie Luan's shoelaces without her noticing it. "Hahahahah! Good one, Lincoln!"

'Lincoln' then came across Lucy, who had recently made a new poem.

"You wanna hear my poem?" She asks.

"May I see it, first?" 'Lincoln' asks.

"Here." Lucy said, giving her poem to him.

After reading through it a little, 'Lincoln' pulls a pencil and writes some few new words in the poem before handing it over to Lucy. After reading it though what 'Lincoln' wrote...

"Lincoln, you make me wish that I had a soul." Lucy said with a smile after reading her new poem.

'Lincoln' smiles back and continues heading to the bathroom. Then, he comes across Leni, who had a rather ridiculous hair-style.

"Hey Lincoln! What do you think about my new hair?" Leni asks eagerly.

"It's okay, but I think it needs few adjustments. Allow me." 'Lincoln' said before pulling a hair brush and bringing Leni closer to himself. He brushes Leni's hair a little, until he's finished. "What do you think?" 'Lincoln' asks, pulling a mirror so Leni can look at herself. It was then that Leni realized that 'Lincoln' had in fact returned her normal hair.

Leni looks at herself in the mirror, in confusion. "I don't get it, I look the same as before."

"Exactly!" 'Lincoln' said before walking off.

Leni looks at herself in the mirror a bit longer before finally smiling and turning to him. "Thanks, Lincoln!"

'Lincoln' was about to reach the door to the bathroom, when Lori suddenly pushed him aside and opened the door.

"Beat it, twerp!" Lori growled.

"Please, take you're time, Lori. You were, after all, born first." 'Lincoln' said, still maintaining his soft, relaxed smile without his usual personality.

"What did you just say?" Lori asks in shock and surprise as she looks at him.

"I'm simply stating facts: You're the oldest, so you get to go first, Lori. I have plenty of time, anyway." 'Lincoln' explained, maintaining his unusually relaxed and soft persona.

Lori looks at 'Lincoln' in utter shock and disbelief, but then she gets a very serious look of suspicion on her face. "Alright, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" She demanded.

"It's really nothing new, Lori. I guess I'm just not feeling like myself today." 'Lincoln' said with his unusually soft smile and relaxed expression.

Lori was literally at a loss for words. She was about to go in the bathroom anyway, but this new behavior in 'Lincoln' causes her to change her mind. "You know what, maybe you should go in first. You were about to reach the door, anyway." She said with a smile.

"No, I insist. Please, take all the time you need." 'Lincoln' insisted.

"No, no! It's not _that_ important what I do in the bathroom." Lori said, allowing 'Lincoln' to enter the bathroom.

"I'll be sure to pay you back for this one." 'Lincoln' said before gently closing the door of the bathroom.

...

After finishing in the bathroom, 'Lincoln' gets downstairs to see his sisters fighting over the remote, on who gets to watch what on TV.

"I wanna watch Princesses of Crystal Castle!" Lola yelled.

"No, we're gonna watch Rock n' Roll!" Luna exclaimed.

"No! The Hockey Sports is next!" Lynn shouted.

"As if! We're gonna watch my favorite show!" Lori exclaimed.

'Lincoln' simply smiles and shakes his head in amusement before heading to the kitchen. There, he sits on his chair and pulls out a mp3 from his pocket, puts on the earphones and begins meditating with his eyes closed.

_"No when, no want, no worry..."_

After an unknown period of time, 'Lincoln' opens his eyes and notices his sisters suddenly standing next to him, looking at him in utter fascination and surprise. "Can I help you all?" He asks gently.

"Are you okay, bro?" Luna asks. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I'll say, it's like you're a totally different person!" Lynn adds.

"Perhaps you are possessed by a spirit?" Lucy guesses.

"Lincoln's possessed by a ghost?!" Leni exclaims in horror.

"Girls, please. I'm quite alright, as you can all see." 'Lincoln' assures them with his unusually relaxed expression and soft-spoken tone. "As I said twice before, I'm simply not feeling like myself, today. Though it's really nothing to worry about, trust me."

The girls look at themselves for a moment before looking back at 'Lincoln'.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm starting to kind of like this new Lincoln. Like, a lot!" Lori said with a smile

"Me too!" Leni exclaimed.

"Yeah, he really knows how to _link_ us together! Hahahaha! Get it?"

Everyone except 'Lincoln' groaned at Luan's pun, but he simply chuckled in amusement at his sister's joke.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Lynn Sr. said as he placed his fresh meatloaf on the table. The girls all went in their seats, and got unpleasent looks on their faces, except of course for 'Lincoln'.

"Love the way you cooked this meatloaf, dad. It smells amazing." 'Lincoln' said.

"Thank you so much, son! You just made my day just by saying that." Lynn Sr. said, as he was literally on the verge of tears of joy at 'Lincoln's' kindness.

"Wow! Lincoln, that was so nice of you!" Rita said happily.

"Thank you very much, mom." 'Lincoln' said politely.

...

After finishing his meal, 'Lincoln' politely got off his chair. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, dad. It was great." He said.

"You're welcome, son! And thank you for making my day!" Lynn Sr. said, still trying to keep his tears of joy under control.

As 'Lincoln' exits the dinning room, Lola suddenly appears in front of him with an excited grin.

"Say Lincoln, can you please have a tea party with me?" She eagerly asks. But before 'Lincoln' could answer, Lana suddenly steps in.

"No! He's gonna make mud pies with me!" Naturally, this causes the two to argue over this, until the rest of the siblings come and join their bickering.

"He's gonna play music with me!" Luna shouted.

"No! Linky is gonna help me with my new hair and clothes that I bought!" Leni exclaimed.

"I need him to write some new poems with me." Lucy said

"Well I need him to help me with my experiments!" Lisa shot back.

"But I need him to assist Mr. Coconuts! He's been rather _woody_! Get it?" Luan laughed, much to the annoyance of her other siblings.

However, as this was going on, 'Lincoln' calmly pulls an air-horn and presses it. The loud noise immediately breaks up his sister's fight, as they all stop and look at him. "Sorry for that. Anyway, I'm more than happy to assist you all with your activities, and I'll do it today. I'll start with Lola, than Lana and then continue up with all of you. Sounds fair?" He asks.

The girls look at one another, and smile (especially Lola). "Deal!" They said in unison.

...

Throughout the entire day, 'Lincoln' was helping his sisters with their daily activities, and they all took turns with him: He had a relaxing tea party with Lola; made mud pies with Lana; played rock music with Luna; helped with Lisa's various experiments; exchanged amusing jokes with Luan; played various sports with Lynn; brushed Leni's hair and helped her find perfect dresses and shoes to go with them; gave Lori good advice for Bobby; helped Lucy write various poems which she all liked; And even willingly volunteered to change Lily's diapers, _before _anyone could say 'dibs' and touch their noses with their fingers.

...

"And they all lived happily eve after." It was now night time, and 'Lincoln' had just finished putting Lily to sleep by telling a bedtime story to her. After putting his youngest sibling to sleep, 'Lincoln' went through each of the rooms, saying 'Goodnight' or 'Sleep tight' to his sisters, before he himself went to bed.

"It's good to be good." 'Lincoln' said before he got in his bed and went to sleep.

But after some time, Lincoln's _real _personality suddenly resurfaces as he wakes up in the middle of the night, completely unaware that an entire day had passed. "What happened?" He looks around and checks his clock "It's still 12:00 AM?" Lincoln looks in surprise "Odd, my body feels like it went through an entire day without me knowing it, and I still feel pretty tired. Oh, well." Lincoln shrugs and tuckers in, and begins sleeping again.

* * *

**The Next Day**

'Lincoln' wakes up, but this time his expression is _very_ different from last day; his facial expression is rather grumpy and cold. He gets out of his bed without fixing it and exits his room, heading for the bathroom to brush his teeth.

...

After brushing his teeth and dressing up, 'Lincoln' packs his backpack and leaves the house to go to school. He is instantly greeted by Clyde who has been waiting for him.

"Morning, Lincoln! Ready to go to school?" He asks cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go." 'Lincoln' said rather coldly as he went past Clyde without blinking an eye, much to Clyde's surprise and confusion.

"Everything alright, Lincoln?" Clyde asks worriedly as he catches up to 'Lincoln'.

"It's fine, now get moving." 'Lincoln' said as he continued to walk, leaving Clyde even more worried.

...

After the two boys enter the school, Clyde tries talking to 'Lincoln' again, to see what's wrong.

"No offense Lincoln, but you don't seem like yourself today." Clyde mutters.

"That's because I'm not feeling like myself." 'Lincoln' said without even looking at him and continues walking.

But as the two of them were walking, they suddenly bump into Hank and Hawk, the two bullies of the school.

"Hey look! It's those two doofuses!" Hank said mockingly.

"Yeah! Wonder what they're doing here, maybe they like wedgies!" Hawk added

But as the two of them were laughing, 'Lincoln' maintained his calm and grumpy look.

"Get out of my way, punks." He said fearlessly. This immediately causes Clyde to gasp in horror.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?!" Before he could react, Hawk suddenly grabs 'Lincoln' by his shirt and lifts him, as they both now growl at him.

"What did you call us?!" Hawk growled.

"Looks like someone wants a beating today." Hank said, cracking his fist.

But still, 'Lincoln' maintained his calm and fearless expression with half-closed eyes.

"This can go 2 ways, punks: 1, You walk away, or 2, I walk on your faces." 'Lincoln' fearlessly said. This alone prompted everyone in school to come to the scene in disbelief at what 'Lincoln' had just said so boldly. Clyde shivers in fear and puts his backpack in front of his face, unwilling to watch this. Everyone in school is expecting the same thing, for 'Lincoln' to get the beating.

Hank and Hawk look at him in slight surprise, before bursting into laughter. 'Lincoln's' expression finally changes, but rather than fear... he actually smirks.

"Your choice."

Out of nowhere, 'Lincoln' suddenly kicks Hawk in the stomach while also preforming a back-flip to free himself and land on his feet. As Hawk clutches his stomach in pain, Hank moves in to attack him. He tries to punch him, but 'Lincoln' casually dodges his punches before jumping in the air and delivering a double kick to Hank's face with his feet, knocking him down.

'Lincoln' throws away his backpack and turns to Hawk, smirking tauntingly and waving his hand at him, as if saying 'come here'. More furious than ever and refusing to be made a fool, Hawk charges at 'Lincoln' like a run-away train. But 'Lincoln' casually steps aside at the last second and trips Hawk, sending him flying and then crashing into a wall.

'Lincoln' notices that Hank is up and ready to attack him again, but 'Lincoln' quickly gets down and delivers a kick to Hank's groin, causing Hank to freeze in place for a moment before falling on his knees and holding his groin area in sheer pain. 'Lincoln' then finishes him by opening a nearby locker door and smashing Hank's face against it, knocking him out and leaving an imprint of his face on the metal door.

After dealing with the two bullies, 'Lincoln' casually picks up and puts on his backpack before walking over to Clyde, who saw nothing because his backpack was in front of his face.

"You can look now, Nose Bleeder." 'Lincoln' said, causing Clyde to finally look.

"Lincoln! You're okay!" He exclaims happily. "What happened to those jerks?"

"See for yourself." 'Lincoln' smirks, pointing back with his thumb.

Clyde gasps in surprise to see Hank on the ground, moaning in pain, and Hawk stuck on the wall, like an Egyptian painting. And he wasn't alone, everyone in school now had their lower jaws hanging out of sheer shock and disbelief at what 'Lincoln' did to the two bullies.

"Lincoln, you did that? By yourself?!" Clyde asks in absolute shock.

"You said it, not me." 'Lincoln' said, casually rubbing his hand against his chest.

"Lincoln! You were amazing!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed as she ran up to them with an excited grin on her face. "I didn't know you had _this_ side to you! Why didn't you tell me?"

Soon, everyone in the school gathered around them, awed and amazed by 'Lincoln's' effortless beating of Hank and Hawk.

"Dang it. I wish I saw that." Clyde fumed, folding his arms in disappointment.

"Actually, you can still see it." Ronnie Anne said, pulling out her iPhone and showing that she had recorded the entire fight. Clyde looks at her phone in shock and disbelief.

"Wow! Lincoln, where did you learn those moves? You're like a master of Martial Arts!" Clyde said in amazement, watching the recording of the fight "Did Lynn teach you this?"

"Nope, I learned it myself." 'Lincoln' said with a casual smile, before turning to Ronnie "Say, can you upload that to everyone? I want other punks to know that this Loud isn't a pushover."

"I was just about to do that." Ronnie said before pressing the buttons and uploading the video to everyone.

"Thanks, babe." 'Lincoln' said with a smile.

"No problem-" Ronnie stops mid-sentence and looks at 'Lincoln' in surprise "Did you just call me 'babe'?"

"Sure did." 'Lincoln' replied cooley, winking at her.

...

Despite what happened at school, 'Lincoln' did not get detention, nor did he receive any kind of punishment. In fact, he was praised and cheered by almost everyone in school for his newfound awesomeness. Though Ronnie Anne and Clyde couldn't help but feel that there is _something_ wrong with their friend, as if he is a completely different person.

...

As Clyde and 'Lincoln' were coming from school and reached 'Lincoln's' house, 'Lincoln' suddenly grabs his head in pain and his vision begins getting blurry.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Clyde asks worriedly.

Just then, Lincoln's real personality resurfaces as he looks around himself, appearing to be very confused "What happened? How did I get here?" He asks, very much confused.

"Um... I'm just gonna let your family talk to you about this." Clyde said, walking away uneasily, leaving Lincoln even more confused.

...

When Lincoln enters the house, he is immediately greeted by all of his sisters, and they all had excited grins on their faces as they look at him happily.

"Um... hello?" Lincoln said uneasily.

"Lincoln, you were amazing!" Lynn exclaimed happily as she hugged him.

"Uhh... thanks...?" Lincoln didn't know what to say, since he didn't remember anything at all.

"You really wrecked them!" Lana said.

"You smashed them to bits!" Lola said.

"Who did I wreck? Did I fight somebody?" Lincoln said in confusion.

"Fight? More like you beat'em up!" Luna exclaimed happily.

"Don't you remember? Look!" Lori said before pulling her phone and showing him how he effortlessly mopped the floor with Hank and Hawk in school, which Ronnie recorded and uploaded earlier.

Lincoln himself looks at Lori's phone in sheer shock and disbelief. "You mean _I_ did that to Hank and Hawk? _Me_?" He asks, pointing at himself in shock at seeing something he never imagined being able to do.

At this point, his sisters also get looks of confusion.

"Don't you remember anything today?" Lori asks.

"The last thing I remember is waking up at 12:00 AM and getting back to sleep." Lincoln said. "Today's Tuesday, right?"

His sisters look at one another before turning back to him.

"No, it's Wednesday." Luna answered.

"Wednesday?!" Lincoln exclaims in shock "You mean I slept through an entire day?!"

His sisters look even more confused at him.

"No dude, you were wide awake last day." Luna said. "In fact, you were super nice last day! I didn't know you were such a good singer, dude!"

"And a love expert, apparently!" Lori added with a smile of her own. "That advice you gave me for Bobby worked out great!"

"And also a great soccer player!" Lynn added with a smile.

"And made great mud pies with worms!" Lana

"And were great at tea parties!" Lola

"And you painted my fingernails and toenails to match my dresses and shoes!" Leni

"You even willingly volunteered to change Lily's diapers before we could say 'dibs'!" Luan finally added.

"Poo poo!" Lily said.

Lincoln is at a complete loss for words at hearing this. The mere idea that he did all those things (especially the last one) last day, was enough to blow his mind. Lisa, however, narrowed her eyes at Lincoln before approaching him.

"You said the last thing you remember is falling asleep at 12:00 AM, correct?"

"Yeah! Then I suddenly woke up coming home from school without remembering anything!" Lincoln said.

"I see," Lisa said before turning to her sisters. "Siblings, I believe I know what is the case here. It would appear that our brother currently has Dissociative Identity Disorder, formerly known as multiple personality disorder."

Upon hearing this, everyone including Lincoln gasps in shock.

"Wait, what's that?" Leni asks, rather confused.

Before anyone could answer, 'Lincoln' suddenly spoke up. "It's kind of like being possessed by ghosts." He said.

Leni gasps and looks at him. "You're possessed by ghosts?!" She exclaims, pointing at him in horror.

"Yes, but it's alright, it's only temporary, and Lincoln's currently possessed by a very nice ghost." 'Lincoln' said with a smile, causing Leni to smile in relief.

"Whew! That's good to hear. Tell me when you leave Linky's body!" Leni said before walking off.

"You do know that's _not _Dissociative Identity Disorder, right?" Lori asks, looking at him.

"I know, but would you rather take your time explaining to Leni what DID actually is, exhausting yourselves in the process?" 'Lincoln' asks casually.

The sisters look at one another for a moment before quickly agreeing with him, knowing 'Lincoln' has a point and made the right move.

"You're not really our brother, are you?" Luna asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, in a sense, I'm currently one of those alternate personalities as you said." 'Lincoln' said calmly.

"So this means that Lincoln being super nice and helping us with everything before wasn't really Lincoln?" Luan asks.

"Precisely... in a sense." Lisa answered.

"And the one who beat up Hank and Hawk this day was also not Lincoln?" Lynn asks.

"Exactly... in a sense." 'Lincoln' answered.

"No wonder he sounded and acted like a different person before." Lori muttered.

"We should really consider naming myself and the other personalities to identify ourselves better, and to not get confused." 'Lincoln' suggested.

"Never mind that, how are we gonna explain this to mom and dad?" Lori asks worriedly. "What are they gonna say about this?!"

"How about we just come clean and tell them everything?" 'Lincoln' suggested calmly.

"What! No way, dude! They'll freak!" Luna exclaimed.

"Very well." 'Lincoln' shrugs. "But don't blame me if I suddenly switch to very rude and bad personality in the middle of dinner. Because, you see, it's really unpredictable and random of what kind of personality will come next."

The sisters cringe upon hearing this, knowing that once again 'Lincoln' had a point.

"In fact..." 'Lincoln's' vision suddenly begins getting blurry again. "I think another personality may be coming up...right...now..."

His sisters look in anticipation as 'Lincoln's' facial expression suddenly changes, this time it changes into a surprised look.

"What happened?" Lincoln asks and looks around. "I blacked out again."

At this point, Leni comes back. "Hey! The ghost left Linky's body!" She said happily.

Lincoln, having no memory of his previous personality's actions or words, looks at her in utter confusion.

"We'll explain everything." Lori said.

* * *

**Inspired by 'Split (2017)' and 'Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'.**


	2. Prequel Chapter

**In case any of you are wondering why Hank and Hawk were in Lincoln's school in my last chapter, the answer is simple: They both got grade retention.**

**Anyway, this chapter is NOT a continuation, rather it's a flashback, focusing on the Loud sisters interacting with Lincoln's very first alternate personality, while they're still unaware of his D****issociative Identity Disorder.**

* * *

However, as this was going on, 'Lincoln' calmly pulls an air-horn and presses it. The loud noise immediately breaks up his sister's fight, as they all stop and look at him. "Sorry for that. Anyway, I'm more than happy to assist you all with your activities, and I'll do it today. I'll start with Lola, than Lana and then continue up with all of you. Sounds fair?" He asks.

The girls look at one another, and smile (especially Lola). "Deal!" They said in unison.

...

'Lincoln' is currently in Lola and Lana's room, specifically in Lola's half. There, he is sitting with Lola as she pours tea into his cup.

"Thank you very much, Princess." 'Lincoln' said politely before taking a sip.

"You're most welcome!" Lola said with a smile, still overjoyed that 'Lincoln' is calling her a Princess.

"I would like to take this moment and say that your tea is wonderful, and it reflects your beauty." 'Lincoln' said with a smile. "How delicious this tea is, proves that you are the fairest in this house."

Lola suddenly freezes, her shocked look remains for a few moments before it morphs into a grin of excitement. "AHHHH-" She quickly covers her mouth with her hands, trying to suppress her excited scream of joy, but her extremely happy expression is unmistakable.

...

After finishing his time with Lola, 'Lincoln' goes outside with Lana, where they begin collecting mud to make mud pies.

"I didn't know you were good at making mud pies, Lincoln! You-" Lana is cut off mid-sentence when she turns around, and looks in awe and amazement at 'Lincoln' who has already made an extremely large cake made entirely of mud, and even has earthworms as an added bonus.

"Tell me, do you have any caecilians in your reptile/amphibian pet collection?" 'Lincoln' asks as he turns to her.

Lana looks confused. "I don't even know what caecilians are?"

This prompts 'Lincoln' to pull an encyclopedia about animals and show Lana pictures of what caecilians are. Lana looks at them in amazement.

"Wow! So these things are amphibians? Like Hops?" Lana asks happily.

"Yep. They're distant cousins of Hops. And one day, we're gonna find one." 'Lincoln' adds with a smile, prompting Lana to squeal with joy.

...

After finishing with Lana and washing up, 'Lincoln' goes to Luna and Luan's room, specifically Luna's side. There, he and Luna begin playing rock music via Luna's guitar and a digital piano. It was then, that 'Lincoln' shows a surprising talent for singing very loudly and cooley, much to Luna's disbelief and excitement.

_"I'll take your pain and make it mine~ _

_When your hope is falling!~"_

"Wow! Bro, I didn't know you were _this_ good at playing _and_ singing!" Luna said in amazement.

"Heh. What can I say? Everyone has a hidden talent somewhere inside of them." 'Lincoln' said with a smile.

"That song was awesome!" Luna exclaimed. "Say, can you teach me some new songs?"

"Do you even have to ask?" 'Lincoln' replies with a smile.

"Thank you, bro!" Luna exclaims happily.

...

After that was done, 'Lincoln' goes to Lisa's room. There, they both put on science uniforms as they begin mixing different chemicals.

"I need to be extra cautious. This chemical is highly, explosively dangerous." Lisa said quietly as she slowly and carefully tries to put a small drop of an ingredient into her green-colored formula.

But before she could do so, 'Lincoln' quietly whispers. "I would advise against that. I've noticed that your formula is slightly unstable and may explode within 15 seconds."

This prompts Lisa to quickly stop her experiment and look at him in surprise. "Are you sure? I haven't detected any errors."

"Trust me." 'Lincoln' nods. "Wait and see."

Feeling that safe is better than sorry, Lisa sighs and places her formula on the table as she and 'Lincoln' back away. And surely enough, just as 'Lincoln' predicted, the formula suddenly begins bubbling uncontrollably before exploding. But both Lisa and 'Lincoln' were a safe distance away when it did so.

"Lincoln, how did you know it was going to do that?" Lisa asks in shock and surprise as she looks at him.

"I've rechecked your studies and found some few minor errors in them, and I was able to predict the result." 'Lincoln' explained with a smile.

"Thank you! If that formula exploded in our faces, it would have taken out our hair, and it would take a _week _for our hair to regrow." But Lisa's smile soon turns into a look of suspicion. "Though I am surprised you were able to figure this out so quickly, even before me. And you're accent seems a bit off."

...

After reassuring Lisa that everything is alright (which Lisa still isn't convinced), 'Lincoln' leaves her room and goes back to Luna and Luan's room, this time on Luan's side.

"Hey new Lincoln, what's crackin' ?" 'Mr. Coconuts' asks.

"I don't know, Mr. Coconuts. Maybe your cousin?" 'Lincoln' playfully suggests with a smile.

"You're right! My cousin _is_ a nutcracker!" 'Mr. Coconuts' said.

"Wow, Mr. Coconuts, that's _nuts_!" 'Lincoln' joked.

"Hahahahahaha! Good one, Lincoln!" Luan said. "I didn't know you were good at comedy!"

"Neither did I." 'Lincoln' replied. "I guess just I needed some... _comic _relief!" He joked again, pulling out one of his comic books in the process.

"Hahahaha!" Luan bursts into laughter again at the joke.

...

Finishing his comedic routine with Luan, 'Lincoln' goes outside where Lynn is waiting for him to play soccer. 'Lincoln' is the goalkeeper and goes to guard the goal gate as Lynn tries to kick the ball into the gate.

"You ready to do this?" Lynn asks.

"Whenever you are, Lynn." 'Lincoln' replies calmly.

"Alright, here it goes!" Lynn kicks the ball very hard and sends it flying toward 'Lincoln'. But, surprisingly enough, 'Lincoln' suddenly catches the ball with his bare hands and without any visible effort, as his relaxed facial expression remains unchanged.

Lynn looks in shock, she was expecting 'Lincoln' to fail, or at least show some kind of discomfort or pain, but he didn't. 'Lincoln' throws the ball back at Lynn.

"Try again, Lynn." He said calmly.

"Umm... Okay." Lynn said before kicking the ball again, this time much harder.

But again, despite the speed and force of the impact of the ball, 'Lincoln' manages to catch it in his hands without effort and without moving from his spot. Lynn is at loss for words, but that soon turns into a smile.

"Wow! You're really good at this, Lincoln!" Lynn comments. "Even better than I thought."

"Thank you, Lynn." 'Lincoln' said with a smile. "Please, let's continue."

Despite all of Lynn's attempts to land a goal, 'Lincoln' was able to successfully block and catch all of her attempts. But instead of getting irritated, Lynn was impressed and wanted 'Lincoln' to play other sports with her tomorrow, to which 'Lincoln' was more than happy to participate.

...

Being done with Lynn, 'Lincoln' goes back inside, in Lori and Leni's room, specifically on Leni's side. He begins brushing Leni's hair as she looks for a perfect-matching pair of shoes to go with a matching dress.

"So which dress do you think would go great with which shoes?" Leni asks, pulling a dozen different clothes from her closet, as well as different shoes.

'Lincoln' puts the hair brush aside and looks through the clothes for a moment before quickly picking a dress with the same bright-greenish color as a pair of shoes, respectively.

"How about these?" 'Lincoln' suggests, lifting them both.

"Oh my gosh! They're _perfect_!" Leni exclaims happily, grabbing and hugging both the shoes and the dress. "Thank you _so_ much, Linky!"

"And while we're at it, why don't I paint you finger and toenails the same color as the dress and shoes?" 'Lincoln' asks with a smile.

"OMG! You would do that?!" Leni excitedly asks with a grin.

"Of course." 'Lincoln' replies, smiling.

...

Finished with painting Leni's fingernails and toenails, 'Lincoln' moves on to Lori, who was already in the room, waiting her turn.

"Lori, why don't I give you a relaxing massage while you talk to Bobby?" 'Lincoln' asks with a smile.

"Thanks, Lincoln! I literally never thought about that." Lori said with a smile of her own.

'Lincoln' moves in her bed and begins gently massaging Lori on her shoulders, making her purr and grin with delight and relaxation.

"Hey Boo-Boo Bear, how are you?" Lori asks Bobby through her phone.

"Just great, Babe! And... is that Lincoln?" Bobby asks, noticing 'Lincoln' massaging Lori from behind.

"Hello, Bobby." 'Lincoln' said politely with a smile.

"Hey Lincoln, what's up?" Bobby said with a smile of his own.

"I like to take this opportunity and tell you how _great_ of a sister Lori is." 'Lincoln' said with a smile, causing Lori to turn and look at him in surprise. "In fact, she's so great, I know plenty of other kids who would _kill _to have an awesome sister like her. And you should feel very proud and lucky for having an awesome girlfriend like Lori."

This causes Lori to blush and smile at him in delight and happiness, feeling very touched by his kind words.

"Thanks, buddy!" Bobby said happily with a smile.

...

Being done there, 'Lincoln' goes to Lynn and Lucy's room, specifically in Lucy's side, where she had been waiting for him. Once he joins her, they both begin writing poems together.

"Here's another poem I wrote for you, Lucy. Check it out." 'Lincoln' said, handing over his poem to Lucy.

"Happiness is flawed

for Despair is absolute

Hope is irrelevant

for Nothingness is perfect

Life is meaningless

for Death is kinder than Life."

"Thank you, Lincoln." Lucy said with a smile. "This poem just might be the best I've read yet."

"You're most welcome." 'Lincoln' said with a smile. "Would you like me to write you some more poems?"

"I would very much like so, thanks." Lucy replies. "It's strange that the poems you wrote are surprisingly better than most of the ones I've read so far."

...

After finishing up with Lucy, it has become nearly night time. 'Lincoln' leaves her room and is ready to go to his room, when suddenly he smells something.

"What's that smell?"

His sisters come out of their rooms and into the hallway, to see that Lily had soiled her diaper again.

"Dang it. Well someone's gonna have to change-" Before Lori could finish, however.

"I'll do it." 'Lincoln' suddenly said with a smile, while also rising his hand.

"Dibs... not it...?" Leni had already touched her nose with her finger shorty after 'Lincoln' volunteered to do it himself.

As 'Lincoln' takes Lily to her room to change her diapers, his sisters just look in utter shock and surprise, with their jaws hanging.

"Uhh... What just happened?" Lola asks, completely dumbfounded.

"All done." 'Lincoln' said with his unusually relaxed smile, dropping Lily's previous diaper into the trash.

Lisa narrows her eyes at 'Lincoln' in suspicion. "There is _definitely _something very wrong with our brother, today." She said to herself quietly.

...

After everyone brushes their teeth and puts their pajamas, 'Lincoln' goes to Lisa and Lily's room, where he also brings a storybook with him to read to Lily.

"Oh, Lily, it's time for a bedtime story." 'Lincoln' said smiling, holding up the storybook to Lily, who begins giggling and clapping her hands with excitement. "You don't mind if I read this to Lily, do you Lisa?"

"No, it's quite fine." Lisa said.

"Alright then," 'Lincoln' clears his throat before beginning to read it. "Once upon a time, in a magical land far way, lived a happy kingdom and happy creatures that all went on their daily activities of doing whatever they wanted and whenever they wanted."

...

As 'Lincoln' finished reading the story, Lily fell asleep. Smiling, 'Lincoln' covers her up with her blanket before proceeding to exit their room. But not before saying...

"Goodnight, Lisa." 'Lincoln' said with a smile.

"Goodnight to you too, Lincoln." Lisa said, still suspicious of him.

'Lincoln' then goes to Lori and Leni's room.

"Goodnight." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Lincoln." Lori and Leni said in unison.

After that, he goes to Luna and Luan's room.

"Sleep tight."

"Seep tight, Lincoln." Luna and Luan said in unison.

Finished there, he then goes to Lynn and Lucy's room.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, brother."

Finally, 'Lincoln' goes to Lola and Lana's room.

"Goodnight, Princess." He said to Lola.

"Goodnight, Lincoln." Lola said.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite, Lana" He then said to Lana.

"Hops and I ate'em all, so no worry about it." Lana said.

Satisfied, 'Lincoln' goes to his room.

"It's good to be good." 'Lincoln' said before he got in his bed and went to sleep.

But after some time, Lincoln's _real_ personality suddenly resurfaces as he wakes up in the middle of the night, completely unaware that an entire day had just passed. "What happened?" He looks around and checks his clock "It's still 12:00 AM?" Lincoln looks in surprise. "Odd, my body feels like it went through an entire day without me knowing it, and I still feel pretty tired. Oh, well." Lincoln shrugs and tuckers in, and begins sleeping again.

* * *

**Apologies for this, but the next chapter WILL continue where we left off.**


End file.
